


Black Friday

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Two for One: A Stucky x Reader Polyamorous Series [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Friday, Christmas Shopping, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Polyamory, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shopping, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: You’re tense after shopping the sales the day after Thanksgiving. Steve and Bucky help you relax.





	Black Friday

“You’re the one that wanted to go,” Steve laughed, holding open the door and waving you inside, despite the numerous shopping bags in his hands.

“Yes, but I clearly lost my mind,” you giggled. “Next time, tell me no.”

“Doll, I’m afraid to tell you no,” he muttered, shaking his head.

“We’re both afraid to tell you no,” Bucky piped up from where he was lying on the couch, a book resting on his chest. “You’re scary.”

You scoffed, shaking your head at the thought that you in any way were frightening to the two super soldiers. Nothing scared them.

You dropped to the couch beside Bucky, leaning over to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Tell me again why I agreed to go Black Friday shopping?”

“Agreed?” Steve’s head popped up from behind the refrigerator door where he was grabbing a beer. “I’m pretty sure it was your idea.”

“Fine,” you sighed. “It was my idea.” You closed your eyes and shook your head. “I’m not doing that again.” You kissed Bucky again and pushed yourself to your feet. “I’m gonna take a shower.”

“Want some company?” Bucky piped up.

“I’d love some,” you smiled over your shoulder. “Why don’t you both join me?”

You laughed as you walked away, listening to the boys laughing and arguing playfully, just like they always did. You hurried through Steve’s quarters to the bathroom, peeling off your clothes as you went. You turned on the shower, as hot as you could stand it. Your stomach was twisting and turning in anticipation of what was to come.

You shucked off your bra and panties and stepped into the shower, leaning against the wall, palms flat on the tile, sighing as the warm water washed over your back. It really had been crazy to go out shopping the day after Thanksgiving. Bucky had been wise to stay behind while you dragged Steve through the city, hitting up as many stores as possible. The crowds had been insane, the prices even more insane, and you’d regretted going out the minute you’d set foot in the first store. But, you’d powered through, with Steve’s help, and somehow managed to finish all of your shopping, aside from getting gifts for Steve and Bucky.

You’d only been in the shower for a few minutes when you heard the glass door open and close, then large hands were on your back, strong fingers kneading the knotted muscles, the smell of your favorite scented soap filling your nostrils. You leaned back against a muscled chest, letting his hands slide around your waist, yours coming up to tangle in his long locks, tugging just a little, your head tipping back as you pulled him down to kiss you.

“Hi,” you breathed.

“Hey, doll,” Bucky smiled, his hands roaming your body, washing the day from you, his lips moving hungrily, greedily, over your neck and jaw.

“Where’s Steve?” you murmured.

“He’ll be here,” Bucky replied. “Why? You impatient?”

Heat exploded through you at the hard edge to his voice. “Just anxious,” you shot back. “And, yes, impatient. I need to blow off some steam. Can we play rough?”

Bucky growled low in the back of his throat, his hands tightening on your waist. “Yeah? You wanna play rough?”

“God, yes,” you nodded, tugging his hair again, nipping at his lower lip.

“Oh, so it’s gonna be like that, huh?” Bucky murmured, grabbing you by the shoulders and swinging you around, shoving you against the wall hard enough to make your teeth rattle.

You moaned, a breathy ‘yes’ falling from your lips as you reached out and tangled your fingers in his hair, pulling hard enough to draw a deep moan from him. His lips crashed into yours, his tongue diving into your mouth, the kiss consuming you. You were gasping for air when he released you, tiny moans of desire leaving you.

Over Bucky’s shoulder, you watched the shower door open and Steve step in, a gorgeous smirk on his face. Bucky turned, putting you between himself and his best friend, his lips back on yours, his hands on your breasts, kneading them roughly, his fingers plucking and pulling at your hard nipples. Steve’s hands were on your ass, squeezing and caressing it. He reached past Bucky, grabbed the soap, slid his strong, calloused hands down your arms, and pressed the soap into your hands, his chin grazing your shoulder as he leaned in to nibble on your ear. His stepped back, his hands falling away from you.

“Turn her around,” Steve ordered.

Bucky spun you around so you were facing Steve, your back to his front, pushing you toward the other man. You rubbed the bar of soap between your hands before running it over the well-defined muscles of Steve’s chest and arms, his cerulean eyes nearly black, the pupils blown wide with his need for you. He grabbed your upper arms and yanked you closer, leaning down to catch your lower lip between his teeth, biting it, hard.

You groaned, your mouth opening, encouraging him, the bar of soap falling to the floor, your hands sliding down his stomach to take hold of his thick, rock hard cock, stroking him repeatedly. His hands drifted down your stomach and over your hips, his knee between your legs, pushing your legs open, two fingers easing into you, his thumb circling your clit. You gasped, your arm around his shoulders, grinding against his questing fingers, moaning obscenely with every thrust.

“Ooh, Buck,” Steve murmured, “somebody’s impatient.” His lips roamed along the edge of your jaw, his teeth scraping your sensitive skin.

“Yeah, she’s not the only one,” Bucky chuckled. “Fuck, Stevie, hurry up and get her ready.”

“Mm, she’s ready,” Steve laughed. “Me or Buck, doll?”

“Me,” Bucky growled, his hand closing around your upper arm, yanking you away from Steve. He took a second to adjust the water temperature before stepping up behind you, his hands on your hips, his lips on the expanse of skin between your neck and shoulder, licking, sucking, biting.

Steve kissed you, his arm sliding around both you and Bucky, holding both of you as he kissed you breathless. He released you and took a small step back, his ass against the wall, his hands falling away from the two of you, his blue eyes meeting Bucky’s grayish-blue ones.

Their silent communication never failed to amaze you, whether it was while you were on a mission or while the three of you were having sex, they could let the other know what they intended with just a look, a tip of the head, the arch of an eyebrow. It was a huge turn on, especially when you were having sex with both of them.

Bucky grabbed your arm, pulling you back to lean against his chest, his hand on your throat, his fingers beneath your chin, tipping your head back, forcing you to look up at him, water splashing over your face. His hand was between your legs, three fingers deep, filling you, thrusting repeatedly, getting you ready for him.

Steve took a step closer, his hands settling on your hips and running up your sides, circling your breasts, palming them, twisting your nipples between his thumb and forefinger. You trembled, unbelievable pleasure rolling through you. You clung to Steve’s shoulders, unable to keep yourself upright, weak from the sensations the boys were pulling from you.

“Come here, doll,” Steve murmured, leaning over you and Bucky, kissing you.

You felt the head of Bucky’s cock sliding against the lips of your pussy, and then he was entering you, stretching you wide, a delicious burn as his cock filled you. He paused for a split second, one hand splayed over your hip, one hand on your shoulder, holding you tight. He landed a sharp, stinging slap to your ass, then he was pounding into you, pulling out almost all the way, then slamming back into you.

You were sandwiched between the two super soldiers, Bucky behind you, slamming into you repeatedly, your chest pressed against Steve’s, his hands on your waist, his mouth moving over your neck and shoulders. Your nails dug into his upper arms, your head thrown back against Bucky’s shoulder, your breath tearing in and out of your throat, every nerve ending tingling with desire. You could feel the orgasm building, building, until it exploded through you, encompassing every inch of you, consuming you.

Bucky thrust one last time, burying himself deep inside of you, his grunt of satisfaction echoing off the tile walls. You fell back against his chest, eyes closed, breathing heavily, legs weak, spent.

“Alright, doll, come here,” Steve growled, wrapping his large hands around your waist, pulling you away from Bucky, his hungry lips settling on yours, his kisses demanding and greedy. He lifted you, turning and holding you against the wall, his cock teasing at your sensitive opening.

You wrapped your legs around his waist, your hands on the back of his neck, holding his mouth to yours, gasping with need as he entered you. You moaned, an unbelievably loud moan that came from deep inside of you as his length dragged across your sweet spot, your body thrumming with desire and want after what Bucky had done to you. Your pussy fluttered around his cock, on the cusp of another orgasm.

Steve braced a hand on the wall above your head, fucking into fast and hard, your head smacking the wall behind you, but Jesus Christ, it was fucking amazing. His tight ab muscles were pressed against your clit, the nub of nerves so swollen and sensitive that it was only a matter of seconds before you were coming again. He slammed into you one last time, holding himself deep inside of you as his body shook with the force of the orgasm.

You sagged in his arms, exhausted but thoroughly satisfied, your body aching in the best possible way. Steve set you on your feet beneath the showerhead, then he and Bucky were moving around you, their hands roaming gently over your body and through your hair as they cleaned you, both of them occasionally pressing a kiss to your lips, neck, shoulder, temple, the top of your head. When they were finished and you were clean to their satisfaction, Bucky shut off the water and wrapped a towel around you, then himself. Steve followed the two of you out of the shower, his arm around you, snatching a towel for himself from the bar on the wall.

You pulled on a t-shirt and shorts, then threw yourself on Steve’s king-sized bed. Bucky sat beside you, his head on your pillow, one leg thrown over yours, while Steve dropped to the end of the bed, his head by your feet, the TV remote in his hand.

“Can we relax now?” Steve mumbled. “All that shopping wore me out.”

“Yeah,” you laughed. “But who’s ordering pizza?”


End file.
